Raccoon County Sheriff's Department
The Raccoon County Sheriff's Department is the local law enforcement agency of Sheldon, North Carolina. History The first sheriff of Sheldon, North Carolina was a Cherokee warrior named "Honest Eagle". He was chosen for this position because he was the wisest and the most honest warrior in the hills. From 1905 until 1921, Honest Eagle made sure Sheldon was a safe place. In 1919, the department recieved their first patrol cars, a fleet of 5 1919 Ford Model Ts. Horses were still kept around for beat officers but soon they were later put out to pasture as soon as more cars arrived on the scene. The 1920s - 1940s was a colossal time for the department when they had to deal with a local crime family, led by an sicilian mob boss named Federico Giordano. Giordano ran several moonshine operations around the hills of Raccoon County and killed anyone who got in his way. No matter how hard the department tried, Giordano could never be prosecuted. When FDR repealed prohibition in 1933, most of Giorano's moonshining business went bust, but he still had a good number of rackets going ranging from extortion, illegal gambling, bookmaking, kidnapping, and corruption. His crimes got so bad, he even murdered Sean Mulligan, the current sheriff who was trying to gather evidence against him. With the sheriff position open, he used Joe Ross, the local state police captain whom he had in his pocket. Since it was an election year, he "convinced" Ross to become the town's acting Sheriff as well as running for the position. But Giordano didn't reckoned on Frank Beaudry, a highly decorated war hero who returned from the Army to run for sheriff. Milligun was an old friend of his and vowed to bring Giordano to justice, in which he did. Giordano saw that Beaudry was a huge problem and ordered many of his capos to eliminate him, but it wasn't until too late when the capos saw what they were up against. Some of them met their fates whilst others he spared in exchange for their testomony. After a huge gunfight, Giordano finally surrendered and was arrested. Beaudry won the election and held on to his position in office for the next 52 years. Ranks Unlike most Sheriff Departments in the United States, the RCSD seems to only have 4 ranks due to the small size of the county. SHERIFF The Sheriff is the county’s highest, usually elected, law-enforcement officer. He/she is allowed to serve 4-year terms and go in for re-election for as many times as he/she wants. He/she carries 5 stars on the shoulders of his/her uniform. The Sheriff's uniform consists of a Dark Brown cowboy hat, a light tan shirt with a black tie, a black name tag, a gold 5 point star Sheriff's Badge, a gun belt, Dark brown pants with a black stripe running along the sides of the legs, and black shoes. CHIEF DEPUTY The Chief Deputy is the highest-ranking appointment law-enforcement officer in the department and is the Sheriff's 2nd in command. He/She reports directly to the sheriff and oversees the department’s overall operations. He/she carries 4 stars on the shoulders of his/her uniform. The Chief Deputy's uniform consists of a Dark Brown octogonal peaked police hat (if a woman is in this position, it's a trooper like Campaigh hat in the same color), a light tan shirt with a black tie, a black name tag, a gold 6 point star badge, a gun belt, Dark brown pants with a black stripe running along the sides of the legs, and black shoes. DETECTIVE The detective is the one who investigates a crime scene. He/she carries 2 stripes on the arms of his/her dress uniform, but usually they're in civilian clothes with a shield shaped gold badge. DEPUTY or OFFICER Many people begin their careers with the sheriff’s department with the rank of deputy or officer. He/she earns this rank after completing initial training and will likely be assigned general duties, such as patrolling streets and highways. He/she carries 1 stripe on the arms of his/her uniform. The uniform consists of a Dark Brown octogonal peaked police hat (if it's a female deputy, it's a trooper like Campaigh hat in the same color), a light tan shirt with a black tie, a black name tag, a gold 7 point star badge, a gun belt, Dark brown pants with a black stripe running along the sides of the legs, and black shoes. Former and Current Sheriffs Honest Eagle: A Cherokee Native American who ran as Sheriff of Sheldon from 1905 until 1921. Virgil Pierce: Served as Sheriff from 1921 - 1929. This man took on more moonshiners than J. Edgar Hoover. Andrew J. Trousdale: Served from 1929 - 1933. Lost the 1933 election. Sean Mulligan: '''An Irish American who attempted to take on Federico "Rico" Giordano for years until his death in 1945. '''Joe Ross: The local State Police Captain who served as Acting Sheriff until the election. Highly disliked because of his connections to both the Giordano Crime Family and the Dixie Mafia. Arrested by Frank Beaudry who later won the 1945 election. Franklin Tobias Beaudry: Beaudry is Sheldon's longest serving Sheriff who held onto office for 52 years until his retirement in 1997. Robert R. Robinson: Sheldon's first African-American sheriff who is still in office today. Uniforms In the early days of the department, the Sheriff and his deputies patroled the town on horseback. They wore black coats and cowboy hats with a badge. Later, deputies wore a victorian style dark blue police uniforms and silver buttons and british style custodian helmets. Later on in the 1920s, the only change to the uniforms was the replacement of the Custodian hats with white peaked hats. When the stock market crashed in 1929, the change of uniform was reduced to simply wearing a light gray button up shirt with a badge, a gun belt, and a fedora while the Sheriff continued to bare a cowboy hat. In 1937, the uniform changed to a light tan button up shirt, black tie, brown khaki trousers and matching peaked hat. Later after world war 2, the shirts bore patches of the department's seal on the shoulders. In the early 1950s, the department began hiring female officers. Female uniforms were the same as mens with the only difference is that female deputies bore a Brown Campaign Hat instead of the brown peaked hat of their male counterparts. Like always, the Sheriff continued to wear a brown cowboy hat. This uniform is still in use today. S.W.A.T. teams wear black body armour with hard helmets with the RSCD seal on them. Weapons used by the department Standard Issue Sidearm (all six shot revolvers) * Colt Model 1873 Single Action Revolver (1905 - 1920) .45 Colt * Colt New Service Double Action Revolver (military surplus) (1920 - 1953) .45 Colt * Colt model 1909 Double Action Revolver (military surplus) (1920 - 1953) .45 Colt * Colt model 1917 Double Action Revolver (military surplus) (1920 - 1953) .45 Colt * Colt Trooper Mk 1 Revolver Double Action Revolver (1953 - 1990) .357 Magnum * Colt Python Double Action Revolver (1990 - 2019) .357 Magnum * Colt King Corbra Double Action Revolver (2019 - today) .357 Magnum Standard Issue Longarm * Winchester model 1892 Saddle Ring Carbine Rifle(1905 - 1920) .45 colt (12+1 shot) * Winchester model 1894 Rifle (1920 - 1945) .30-30 (9+1 shot) * M1 Garand Semi-Automatic Rifle (1945 - 1963) Standard Issue Shotgun * Winchester model 1897 Pump Action (1905 - 1962) 12 gauge (6+1 shot) * Winchester model 1912 Pump Action (1962 - 1980) 12 gauge (6+1 shot) * Winchester model 1200 Pump Action (1980 - today) 12 gauge (4+1 shot) Standard Issue Sniper Rifle * Springfield model 1903 Bolt Action (1903 - 1953) .30-06 (5 shots) * Winchester model 70 Bolt Action (1953 - today) Standard Issue Detective Weapons * Colt model 1903 pocket hammerless pistol (1903 - 1928) .32 ACP (8 shots) * Colt Detective Special Double Action Revolver (1928 - 2017) .32 Colt (6 shots) * Colt Cobra Double Action Revolver (2017 - today) .32 Colt Police Special (6 shots) Standard Issue High Firearms * 1928 Thompson Sub Machine Gun. Patrol Cars used Sedans Trivia * The Liveries of the police cars are the sterotypical black and white, inspired by the Los Angeles Police Department. Only difference is that the lettering is orange outlined in black and they tell you the location of the department, the unit number, the word SHERIFF, and indicating the department's been protecting Sheldon, NC since 1905. * Barney was originally a member of the RCSD until he was retired and sold at auction in 1966. Gallery in his original Sheriff colors]] Category:Law Enforcement Category:Locations